


The Angel's burden.

by CrazyM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Mercy76, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Before she realised she loved him. Before He became Soldier: 76 and she became Mercy. The moments when she thought she would never see him again. Never feel him around her ever again.The battle of Switzerland- Where he, and a little part of her had died.





	The Angel's burden.

**Author's Note:**

> An EPIC feels short right here- given to me by my boi Kala, and adapted to fit the Mercy76 dynamic.
> 
> This one will hit hard- you have been warned.

It was as if the universe had slowed down.

She could see him falling, going down. More than anything in this world she wanted to rush towards him and cushion his fall, look into his eyes, scold the hell outta him, beat the bastard up, but then kiss him, love him and embrace him. But then again all that was nothing more than a disjointed collection of wild thoughts in her head, in a head which had left her body behind by an unimaginable distance and was now commanding it to move, ordering it to keep up with the reality she was trying so hard to escape.

As this unfair life dictated its terms to her, she saw him fall slowly. So slow it felt like eternity. It felt like before she could even move an inch she would wither and vanish like time itself. It was not as if he was falling down some great height. It was just that he was about to fall backward from his stout stance, on to the cold snow. The snow was soft, it would not hurt, and on top of that he loved snow. Boy, as a soldier he would spend countless hours playing in the snow, calling her to join him and not being much of a snow-person she would still play along only to see that smile on his face. Her mind was overwhelmed with such thoughts, but he was still falling. Her feet had just started to move in his direction. They were not very far apart, about 4 meters, but as she took her first step, she saw him hit the snowy bed. His body did not bounce on it, it was soft as she had thought, he just fell with a soft thud, sinking in the fluffy white ice. It was now that the blood started to trail out of the 6 fresh bullet holes in his torso. She finally reached him.

She sat down beside him, put his head on her lap. That face, inciting an angry explosion of emotions. Emotions that she could never have explained to him in an entire lifetime. He just looked at her and smiled ever so faintly. Reassuring her that they would make it out of this, just like a general to his hopeless men. She took his hand in both of hers and pressed it against her cheek. His hand was warm, still bristling with life. Again she could feel time slow down, she felt extremely content seeing that ever so faint a smile, the hopeful peace in his eyes, but that happiness was the briefest of moments, it was the sorrow that followed, which was the result of seeing his ever so lively eyes, being stripped out of their charm slowly, cruelly, completely lifeless, just leaving a ghost of a smile behind, and she felt fresh tears slide down her face. Time was again at rest and so was he, the sorrow seemed to last forever. Her mouth opened, her lower lip quivering but alas, her tongue won't move. It was then one could feel a warm tear drop running down her left cheek down to her chin- boiling hot but freezing immediately, and finally breaking off and falling only to gently hit that lifeless face that lay in front her tear-filled eyes. But then she realized that time was of the essence and that she at that very moment had none to sit and mourn. He had done his part, ever so bravely. Now it was all up to her, but her part was now the easy one, that selfish bastard had dealt with everything on his own and burdened her with remorse and guilt. And the pain of losing him.

But then, horror set in. The fear of losing someone that anchored her to existence. Someone that kept her from leaving this wretched organisation. And her helplessness just salted the wound, the sickness settling in the pit of her stomach like acid. Her Caduceus staff had been lost in the fighting. She did not want him to die. She could not accept that grim reality.

Then she remembered. 

She rummaged through his belt and found a Biotic emitter, the one he used to heal the others around him. She slapped the capsule with her palms and it hummed.

"ANGELA!" Winston roared behind her, sounding far away. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME! THE BUILDING IS ABOUT TO FALL!"

She had just enough time to place the emitter beside him and activate it. But Jack was more still than a live person ever should allowed to be.

She wiped off her tears, lay his head on to the cold snow a- befitting death bed for he cherished it, kissed him on the forehead, stood up, turned around and ran. She had built a wall around her cutting her off the world, he was the only one who had made it inside-slowly but surely- like digging through a wall with a spoon, and made it crumble from within, turning her into the ray of sunshine she is. No matter how courageous and bold she was, she did not have the slightest of valor to look back just once, one last glance, because she could not bear to see him lying there, lifeless, surrounded by snow dyed crimson. She ran as fast as her near trembling feet could carry her and she collapsed, only to feel Winston's big, firm but gentle arms wrap around her torso and pull her to safety.

Two months later, she was just leaving the UN HQ after finishing the last bit of paperwork on the incident. No matter how valiant her comrade was, she could not express it to anyone. All praises she received for saving the lives she did burdened her even more. No one in this entire universe except her would know how great a man he was. To save this very world he had given away his own life, branding himself as the villain, just to keep the people of this very world happy. He did all that and now the credit for all the good that he did fell on her shoulders in turn making him the bad guy and her inability to tell anyone the truth clenched at her insides viciously.

While walking back to her apartment she could not help but remember that cold morning, seeing him run around in the snow, stumbling and falling face first, which made her giggle, then joining him and the countless snow balls they had exchanged. By that time she reached that ever so empty apartment, now feeling so alien and foreign to her. She lay on her bed, gripping the pillow, she cried her eyes out, wishing for him to come back, reveling sadly in the faint musk- _his_ musk, that he had left behind on the bed. He had not left even a single belonging behind but then again that was how he was- that selfish bastard, making it easier for her to move on.

She became Mercy, the doctor who saved every life, no matter how close to death it was. Her Caduceus staff healing wounds of others, but not the one she had deep inside her chest, and not when she needed it the most, making sure no soldier ever perished like Jack did- His memories spurning her to work tirelessly from battleground to battleground, fighting her battle with death around her.

But he was dead and she was alive.

Her reason to live. The master of her universe.

And that was a burden she would have to carry with her to the grave.


End file.
